The Missing Diary of Alyssa Lockhart, Daughter of Khione
by Dreamless Roads
Summary: All she has was her diary that her father gave her...well that was until it goes missing. After an incident suddenly happens to Alyssa, she finds out that she lost her precious diary. Turns out that Travis and Connor Stoll have it in their possesions but what could go wrong ?
1. Chapter 1

Awww! I feel so happy that even though I didn't post the real chapter, you still reviewed, favored, and followed. Thanks for that.

Now for the real chapter!

~Alyssa's POV~

After a tough day at Camp, while everyone went to their cabins, the lake, or even to practice some more. Alyssa silently went to her room in the Big House since she didn't have a cabin at Camp, got her diary plus her bow and arrows then left to the woods. She knew that it was dangerous and there were a bunch of monster but atleast she brought her bow and arrows to protect herself.

As she sat down under a tree with a strong scent of oak, she thought about the past 2 weeks here at Camp. All Alyssa had was her father's old journal- in this case it was now her diary. Her father given it to her on her 13th birthday after he passed away. It was barely written on except on the first 17 pages where he had written all about being a demigod and how he is so proud of her no matter what. Even though she had dyslexia, she could understand enough to remember how much he loved her.

She missed him so much.

She didn't realize she was crying until a single tear drop fell into the old, crisp paper. Then another and another and another.

Suddenly, Alyssa the heard a huge 'THUMP', a cry of pain, and some very colorful choice of words, that could have gotten Alyssa atleast 5 months of being grounded, from what sounded to come out of a teenaged boy's mouth. She quickly dried the tears from her eyes and got up to follow the sound.

"Dammit! Why do I shadow-travel to the woods when I know that the trees are so freaking close to each other." Okay, so the boy was talking to himself so he must have gotten a huge concusion that now he was delusional.

"Hello ?" She wanted to face-palm herself right there and now for asking that but her ADHD got the best of her. It could have been a monster because where in the world would a boy come out from a tree.

She got her bow and quiver ready. The teenaged boy then turned around.

She gasped loudly as she saw her target.

He was definately not a monster.

He had black hair that was messy and shaggy, which looked like he just got out of bed, pale skin, dark eyes that had the wild glint of a madman in them.

He had a silver skull ring placed in his left hand and he had what looked like a Stygian Iron sword by his side in his chain belt. He was wearing an aviator's jacket, black shirt, black jeans, and black converse. Guess he liked black.

He was cute but he had an aura of death like he lived with it and have dealt with losing a loved one. She kind of knew how that felt.

He raised his hands in surrender and said calmly, "Don't shoot."

As he lowered his hands, Alyssa lowered her bow and quiver also then asked, "You're not a monster ?"

He laughed then sat down. "Well that's the first time a person has called me a monster but no. I'm assure you I am not a monster. Hi, I'm Nico, son of Hades."

That explains why he has a deadly aura and why he was wearing all black.

"Hey, I'm Alyssa, daughter of Khione ," she said the last part quitely so he couldn't hear.

"Daughter of who ? I couldn't hear you."

"I'm the daughter of Khione ," she said while gritting her teeth.

"So your the daughter of Khione that everyone in the underworld and at Camp are talking about."

"What ?" She was so confused. Why would they talk about her if they were afraid of her.

"Anyways why are you hear in the woods when you can be at Camp ?"

"Well to answer your question Nico. I'm sitting under this tree because simply... no one likes me at Camp," Alyssa tells Nico truthfully. "At all. They don't trust me just be cause my mother is Khione. They think that I will freeze them to death becasue thats what the campers heard from Trio."

Then Nico held his hands to gesture a pause. "Wait, hold up. What 'Trio' ?"

"Piper, Leo, and Jason."

"Ohh, Okay. Continue"

"People are afraid of me and it hurts knowing that no one likes you because of your godly parent ," she said while looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry Alyssa. It gets better."

"It does ?" She looked at him shocked like he grew a third eye right there.

"Sure. It got better for me when my father and I helped Camp Half-blood win the Titan War last year. They gave my father and I respect ," Nico said with a small smile. " Then they built a Hades cabin after. I was thrilled when they finally accepted me."

"But why haven't I've seen you around here."

"I..um...am busy in the underworld." He said it with such uncertainty that made Alyssa a bit suspicious.

"Okay then, but what if it doesn't get better and I remain an outcast. A-And now I telling my problems to a total stranger!" Alyssa said suddenly realizing. She never felt so embarrased.

"Hey, I'm not a total stranger because I told you 'Hi' which you replied back. Plus the fact that I told you my name, goldly parent, and something about myself also. That must mean something," Nico said playfully smirking at Alyssa.

"Oh shut up."

"Well later I have to tell Chiron something important." Nico grabbed his sword 'Stygian Iron' and started to get up from the ground while dusting his jeans from dirt and dead fallen leaves. As she looked at the ground, it reminded her how life is basically like a tree and how when leaves are no longer needed they fall and die. At the end they are forgotten.

Wow, spending time with the son of the Greek god of the underworld has made her think very deep and depressing thoughts.

"Wait, Nico can I ask you a quick question before you leave?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Who is Percy Jackson," she saw Nico get a bit uncomfortable but that didn't stop her from finishing the question. "I mean sure I have heard his name before and the fact that he is a son of Posideon who is missing and that he is lost in the Roman camp. That's what everyone else says but when I first came and ask them about him they never answer me. They still don't."

Silence...After a minute, he finally answered.

"He is our lost hero ," The he walked away. That's all that he said like it would help her understand.

Instead of answering her, it just gave her more questions.

She sighed then said, "He was just sooo darn helpful."


	2. Chapter 2

**To avoid any confusion, all of this happens before The Mark of Athena during the time Leo is building the Argo II. Anyways I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else related to it but the plot of this story and Alyssa Lockhart plus some original characters that I have created and will have a cameo in the future.**

**Sorry about the small update.**

~Alyssa's POV~

As she started to walk back to Camp something was bugging her.

Alyssa just wanted live at Camp with peace...well without problems with any of the campers, especially Leo.

What was his deal ? She tried to reason with him. Numerous times.

Believe her when she says she has tried to reason with Leo but it never went as planned. Last time, which was yesterday, he tried to make her into crispy bits. He was making it really impossible to be diplomatic at all.

Why was she so determined to get him to like her, you may ask?

And no, she didn't have a crush on him like a bunch other people would think but he was about to go on life or death (when isn't it?) but this was a huge deal. All the other quests were just tests to determine if he and the other six demigods were ready. He was definately ready.

If she doesn't resolve this problem now it would be her biggest mistake. What if, gods forgive, Leo didn't come back. She would know that he perished hating her.

She always avoided that thought but what if. Either way she had to act fast.

All this made her head hurt or was it because she just tripped on a tree root and hit her head on a boulder.

"Oww," she immediately put her hand where she got hurt. A red and warm substance was all over her hand.

Blood. A lot of it.

Alyssa gasped. She hated the sight of needles and blood so she immediately hated vampires and nurses...and Twilight. She had to focus because her first response would normally would be to faint but she couldn't because:

1) she was still deep in the woods and 2) no one would find her even if they actually tried.

It was her own secret place she found while playing Capture the Flag. Only Nico knew where it was but he was probably busy talking with Chiron or already left. She covered her head with her hand because she heard that adding pressure to a wound would stop the bleeding.

As she walked, she had a hard time concentrating and all of a sudden her vision started to get blurry.

"No...no I will not faint even though I really want to," she said quietly to herself. Alyssa blinked and then took a deep breath.

_In and out. In and out._

Her vision adjusted a bit as she saw that she was close to the lake.

_Yes! I finally made it_.

But her small celebration quickly took a detour when her vision started to blur again.

_No. Please don't faint. Please. In and Out. In and-_

"Ou-"

That was all she could say before she collaspe. Although her vision started to get blurry she could see people running towards her and yelling for the medics at the Apollo cabin. And that familiar curly brown haired boy that she really wanted to talk to.

Soon the world was engulfed with black.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything which includes the song at the beginning exept Alyssa, Naomi, Alexis, the missing diary,and the plot of this story.**

**Outta nowhere by Nick Wells ft Danny Mercer (Murk)**

_**Sooner or later that spark just disappears **_

_**Outta nowhere, outta nowhere **_

_**Every time one of us ending up in tears **_

_**Outta nowhere, outta nowhere **_

_**Is it good that we hurt every day is this worth all the pain that we feel inside? **_

_**Am I too blind to see this is happening to me? **_

_**Outta nowhere, outta nowhere**_

~Alyssa POV~

_White. White everywhere._

Alyssa immideately gasped.

_I'm dead? Wow, definately not the way I wanted to die. I can almost see it on my grave tombstone._

_Alyssa Lockhart_

_Daughter of Khione_

_Death due by being a klutz, tripping on a tree root and hitting her head on a boulder._

_Very heroic, Alyssa, very heroic._

"Am I dead ?" She asked to herself breaking the silence.

She heard a small chuckle. "No dear. You are very much alive."

She blinked and her vision started to slowly come back.

_Chiron._

"Are you feeling fine."

_I just tripped on a tree root, almost cracked my head, and fainted in front of everyone making a fool out of myself. I'm just peachy. Just peachy, Chiron._

She tried to prevent saying the snotty remark to Chiron. "Fine."

"Glad that Pollux, Alexis, and Naomi were there to find you. You were knocked out cold from a nasty gash. Pollux and Alexis were planning to stay until you have awakened but they were needed elsewhere. Only Naomi could stay."

When Naomi's name was said, a girl about her age turned around to her view and walked towards Chiron and her.

"Hi I'm Naomi Peters, daughter of Apollo."

She was a nice person but she a bit too...what are the words...loud and cheery.

"Hey, I'm Alyssa."

She just smiled then what she said surprised Alyssa big time. "I've heard of you and wanted to meet you so much. I think its cool that Khione is your mother."

_Not really._

"Naomi here helped you get better."

"Thanks I guess. Anyways I better be going back to my room and change to other clothes."

She started to get up but then she was gently pushed back by Naomi who gave her a sympathetic smile. Sorry, she mouthed.

"Hey-"

"Alyssa, dear, you can't leave the infirmary all alone. You can't risk getting hurt again because we already used too much ambrosia and nectar on you ," Chiron said so sweetly that it was hard to be mad or argue with.

"But Chiro-"

"I'm sorry Alyssa but no."

After the seventh try she finally decided to give up.

"Okay, If I can't leave, at least give me my diary."

"Your diary ?," asked Naomi. Then she looked at Chiron. "Did you find a diary ?"

"No I did not. I can go take a look," Chiron offered.

"Yeah, my dairy that I- ," she gasped realizing that when see collapsed her diary must have fallen out her hands and got lost."Oh no"

"What, what happen?"

"When I fainted, I guess I kind of maybe...lost it ," Alyssa said sheepishly suddenly having an intrest on her hands.

"Was it important, Alyssa?"

She looked up and said, " Of course it's very special. It's the only thing I have from my father before he-"

Alyssa didn't finish because her started to get watery. She didn't want to cry because then people would think she was weak.

She sniffed and tried furiously not to let the tears fall again like they did in the morning.

"For gods' sake, Alyssa if you want to cry, just cry. Don't hold it in. That's a bad thing ," Naomi said.

And she did, she sobbed, tears streamed down her cheeks and her body shook as she cried into her hands. Alyssa let all the emotion she had fought so hard to keep hidden out these past weeks. She had never felt more vulnerable than she did in that moment.

She never wanted any of this to happen or to even be a demigod.

The diary was super important. She loved it because her father love leather bound books like the diary. He'd always said how beautiful the leather bound books were, the ones with the gold leafed paper and built in ribbon bookmarks. Her dad liked to read them for her at bedtime. To feel a connection with her dad, she kept the diary even if it meant reading an slightly musty old book.

"It will be okay ," Chiron reassured her. "I'll check the area."

All she could do was nod. Once Chiron left she raised her head and wipe the tears.

"I feel so useless, Naomi. Now he thinks I'm weak and an emotional reck."

"You aren't an emotional reck ," she placed a hand on Alyssa shoulder. "You're just going ,"she looked for the right word to prevent hurting Alyssa. "Um...though a hard time."

Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"You're not the best at these situations are you?"

"Nope. No I'm not."

They both laughed releasing the tension.

"All I wonder is who found your diary, Alyssa ?"

**~~~I'm a very cool linebreak!~~~**

Travis and Connor were going to go back to their Cabin after coming from the camp lake. As they were leaving, Connor noticed a small object in the ground. Figures someone dropped something.

"Hey Travis look over there ," Connor said calling out his brother. He pointed on the ground."What is it ?"

"The ground, Connor. Are you okay ?" Travis looked at his brother weirdly.

"No. I mean the thing over there in the ground."

"Oh, I thought you were...you know what, never mind."

They walked closer to get a good look.

Connor kneeled and picked up the object from the ground.

"Its a...um..a book ?" It came out more of a question than an answer.

"I know its a book, I'm not an idiot."

"Wait lets open it. It must have a name inside ," Travis said.

Travis cleared the dirt off the cover of the light brown, leatherbound book. As he opened the book he began to smile as it was written in small, slanted cursive writting: _**Diary of Alyssa Lockhart.**_ It was the one and only diary of the daughter of Khione.

"Oh brother dear, I think we just hit the jackpot! " His brother said enthusiastically, raising the diary to see it more clearly. Lets just say they were about to have a lot of fun with it.

"Um...wow. So it's a diary. I thought it was something worth our time. If we wanted an old book we could have gone to the Athena cabin or volunteered to cleaned the attic at the Big house." Connor didn't get it why his brother was so fasinated with it.

Travis looked at his brother.

"Really, Connor, really."

His brother just shrugged his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothin but the plot, Alyssa ,Naomi and the missing diary.**

Travis and Connor started to leave with Alyssa's diary in hand when Chiron galloped from the infirmary up to the spot where the diary previously was. Travis gave Connor the diary for him to hide in the inside pocket in his jacket. Children of Hermes were always prepared.

The brothers started to walk fast but Chiron stopped them.

"Hello boys, just the people I've wanted to talk to."

Both brothers gave each other the look that said _He is on to us_.

When they both turned around, Travis talked first. "Really?"

"Yes I have and I want to ask you a quick haven't happened to find or even see a diary?"

"A diary?" Connor asked then turned to his brother with fake innocence. "Have you seen a diary, Travis."

"Nope. We haven't seen a diary." Travis said shaking his head. They were really good actors when it came to escaping.

Chiron seemed disappointed by the answer then looked at the ground and started to mutter "Oh dear, oh dear."

He then lifted his head and said, "Well, If you happen to find it, tell me immediately."

"Okay, Chiron we will do that."

He then left.

They both knew what they were thinking, _What are we going to do now without getting caught ?_

~~What you looking at ? I'm just a linebreak! ~~

Alyssa felt stupid being stuck in bed in the infirmary for just tripping on a rock.

And the bad thing was that she couldn't get up from the bed with out being pushed back from Naomi.

For what it seemed like forever, Alyssa decided to speak up.

"Naomi, this is stupid. At least let me go to my room to change. Them we can come back." She started to get up.

"Chiron said that you can't go alone _anywhere_." The daughter of Apollo said emphesized on anywhere.

"That's why I'm bringing you, duh. He said don't go anywhere _alone_ but he didn't say that I could bring someone else also."

"Ohh, in that case. Let's go!" Naomi said enthusiastically.

Alyssa room was like an average room unlike inside the cabins, she didn't have a bunk.

It was simple but had Alyssa's own personal taste. You would think that she would have her room all white with snowflakes, then you are way wrong.

It was neutral with some pastel colors. _Olive green, turquoise, peach, yellow, orange, lilac, and rose pink._

Alyssa went to her closet to choose what to wear. When she finally got her choice of clothes, she told Naomi that she was going to take a quick bath and that Naomincould make herself at home.

Naomi sat down at a white arnchair at the corner of the room. There was a box of sharpies on the desk and the chair had been written on. She assumed that it was meant to be written on so she got a cyan blue sharpie and wrote "_Naomi was here! Awesome room.__"_

When Alyssa came out of the bathroom, she was wearing cute clothes.

She was wearing brown buckle boots. dark washed skinny jeans, the camp shirt, and a black and pink varsity jacket with her initials, _**A.L , **_embroided on it.

"I see you saw the armchair." She said while point at the armchair.

"Yeah, it's cool."

Alyssa shrugged then sat down criss-crossed apple sauce.

"It's really nothing."

After 17 minutes and 124 question laters, Alyssa was getting a huge headache.

"So...," Naomi began. "You got claimed two weeks ago but your...how old are you?"

"I'm 15."

"You were supposed to be at camp like 2 years ago. Or at least last year since the gods made a promise on the River Styx to claim their children no later than by the age of thirteen since that was the maximum age that your scent started to become stronger to monsters. You could have died, Alyssa. Wasn't a satyr assigned to you?"

Dang, did that girl ask so many questions.

"Like I said for the past 17 minutes, I really don't know, Naomi. I'm still adapting to all of this."

She just sighed and started to go to the door.

"Sorry, Alyssa, for wasting your time. Well, later." She thought that Alyssa was annoyed by her. Sure she was a bit annoying but Naomi was actually like the first that she felt like herself even with all her doubts, flaws, etc. She could try to get another friend but Naomi was unique.

"No don't go. Why would you think that your wasting my time. Your actually making it more interesting. I'm glad your my friend, well the only one at that. If you leave, who am I supposed to talk to ? I can't talk to Chiron about cute boys and his opinion of what I should wear," Naomi and Alyssa started to laugh because that mental image of herself talking to Chiron saying that she thought that Will Solace looked hot was ridiculous.

Naomi turned around and started to faced Alyssa.

"You do have a point there."

"So, what do you think. Besties ?" She spread her arms for a hug.

Naomi put a think face. "Well, let me think about. I mean who would want to be besties with me. I'm amazing-"

"Not to mention modest." Alyssa playfully muttered under her breath.

"I mean stop obsessing over me. I'm only a human...well demigod actually."

Alyssa wanted to interrupt her but she just rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Naomi," she started to say gently with a smile. "Stop talking and hug me before my arms half off!"

"Sheesh, someone's not a happy camper." Naomi said while giving Alyssa a hug.

"Naomi ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Please stop talking before I am tempted to place a piece of duck tape on your mouth."

"Okay...just because you asked nicely."

~~Linebreak~~

If you asked Khione why she was doing this, you would think it she would tell because she was tired of not being recognized or to have more power but honestly she didn't have an answer. She didn't want to do this anymore. In fact instead of being recogized positively like she want it to be, everyone thought of her as the _enemy._

It was to late to back down.

As she walked down the dark hall lighted by small lighted torches which she had to prevent.

When she enter the room the thing that she noticed was a huge throne in the center of the room. Sitting there was a lady. She was dress in a forest green robe will small amounts of gold and white, as if sunlight were shining on the robe through tree branches. She had black hair that was the same color as tilled soil and she had a beautiful face, even if her eyes were closed. Then when she opened her eyes, they appeared green and black, like the crust of the earth.

It was her patron goddess, Gaea.

She bowed to her.

"Welcome Khione."

Khione walked forward and said, "The deed is done, my lady."

"Really ?"

"Yes."

"Now I need you to send a sign, any kind, to Camp Half-Blood to show that the great goddess Gaea will rise! "

"But they will try to fight either way."

"Doesn't matter Khione. Just do it."

"My daughter lives there. I...um..you won't hurt her would you ?" She was really worried. You may think that she was cold hearted but she did care. Alyssa made her happy because it made her feel no matter what mistakes she had or has made over time, meeting her father, Nathaniel, was the best thing that had ever happened.

"No I will not harm her since her mother is my best lieutenant. " She reassured Khione. "But she can work beside her mother. She is a very powerful weapon that we can have a great use."

Khione looked at Gaea with pure shock. She couldn't believe that her patron thought of her only daughter as a weapon. "What ?!"

"Don't worry dear. She will be in good hands! But we need to show her that she can trust us."

"Mistress, she is a descendant of Athena also. She is intelligent and will eventually find out our plan."

"Ughh, don't talk about _him!" _Guess she hated him.

"Mistress, I tried to warn him tha-" The snow goddess was cut short as Gaia started to talk. "Nathaniel was fool!"

"Seriously what did you see in him, Khione. That repugnant, ungrateful _demigod." _She said that word with pure loathsome.

"But mistress-"

"Khione don't interrupt me!" The earth goddess yelled. Then started to laugh. "You didn't love him did you? "

Khione did not answer. "You did, didn't you?"

Gaea sighed. "What am I going to do with you? "

"That is very dangerous. You can't fall in love with his kind much less a demigod."

"When I was with him I just felt like...me, the real me. But don't worry about falling in love with him since he is gone." It really hurt Khione but she had to get over it. "_You're turning weak Khione! You are a goddess. You aren't supposed to fall with a silly half-blood." _She scolded herself mentally. Her head would tell her something that would hurt her but her heart would protest and told her to take the risk and do what she wanted to do.

She was brought back to reality when Gaea said something that broke her heart.

"He gone ? Perfect. He was a threat to us."

"Also a million demigods, Gaea." She reminded her.

Gaea didn't say anything for what seen like forever then she finally exclaimed, "Just leave me alone Khione." Khione really pissed her off and when that happened, she did outrageous things.

"Bye my mistress." Khione bowed to her patron and disappeared only leaving small, delicate snow flakes to replace her where she previously was.

After Khione left, Gaea was left to think. She was going to get Alyssa one way or another no matter what.


End file.
